Baby Day Care
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Ryoka sedang pergi berbelanja dan Aomine ditugaskan untuk merawat buah hati mereka— Miki. Akankah Aomine yang notabene tidak tahu cara merawat bayi bisa merawat buah hatinya dan Ryoka? Fanfiksi pertama untuk fandom KnB. AoFem!Kise. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


Title: Baby Day Care

Pairing: AominexFem!Kise

Genre: Family dan mungkin ada sedikit Humor.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Karena saya bukan pembuat Kurobas. Jadi, fic ini mungkin OOC (tapi saya berusaha membuatnya se-IC mungkin.) AU, Miss-Typo, di fic ini nama Kise menjadi Kise Ryoka— atau Aomine Ryoka karena di fic ini diceritakan kalau Aomine dan Ryoka sudah menikah. Dan anak mereka diberi nama Miki. Nama ini singkatan dari AoMIne dan KIse. /randomabis /slap. Fanfiksi pertama untuk fandom ini. Jadi, _mind to RnR?_

Summary: Ryoka sedang pergi berbelanja dan Aomine ditugaskan untuk merawat buah hati mereka— Miki. Akankah Aomine yang notabene tidak tahu cara merawat bayi bisa merawat buah hatinya dan Ryoka?

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berkulit kecoklatanyang kira-kira sudah memasuki usia dua puluh tujuh tahun sedang termenung melihat ke arah kulkas. Tidak, ia tidak termenung akan persediaan makanan yang tinggal sedikit tetapi sesuatu yang lebih gawat menurutnya dari pada itu yaitu sebuah _note _yang tertempel di kulkas yang berisi bencana baginya.

.

.

.

_Daiki_cchi_, jangan lupa jaga Miki ya. Aku pergi berbelanja dulu. Semua yang diperlukan dan harus dilakukan sudah aku tulis di _note _yang terletak di atas meja makan. Mungkin aku akan pulang sore/malam hari. _Arigatou _Daiki_cchi.

-Ryoka-.

.

.

.

'Sial.' Umpat Aomine dalam hati.

.

.

.

-Baby Day Care-

.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

.

.

"Daiki_cchi_, boleh aku minta tolong?" perempuan bersurai keemasan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur _king size _yang ada di kamarnya— kamar Aomine dan Ryoka dimana ada sebuah buntalan selimut dan di dalamnya terdapat seorang lelaki berambut _dark blue _yang tampaknya masih setengah tertidur.

"Hmm..." jawaban singkat dari sang suami yang bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki membuat sang istri tersenyum simpul.

"Hari ini aku akan berebelanja karena persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis. Jadi, tolong jaga Miki ya Daiki_cchi_."

"Hmm..."

"Terima kasih Daiki_cchi_. Nanti apa saja yang diperlukan dan yang harus dilakukan akan aku tulis di _note _ya." kata sang istri sambil melenggang meninggalkan kamar tidur tanpa tahu bahwa sang suami sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya mendengarkan apa yang disuruh sang istri.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

.

"Sial." Aomine meremas _note _berwarna kuning yang tadi tertempel di kulkas dengan kuat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia tidak pernah merawat bayi. Selama ini yang merawat Miki adalah Ryoka. Dan di dalam pikirannya terbesit dua nama yang Aomine pikir bisa membantunya.

"Tetsu dan Satsuki mungkin bisa membantu."

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Aomine. Pasalnya, dua orang yang menurutnya bisa membantunya malah tidak bisa datang ke rumahnya. Tetsu tidak bisa membantu karena sedang pergi bersama Kagami dan ketika Satsuki dimintai tolong ia menjawab _'Lakukan sendiri Dai-_chan. _I__tu__ 'kan__ anakmu. Kau harusnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusi anakmu. Dan jangan meminta bantuanku terus__!__'_

Dan di sinilah Aomine sekarang, di kamar tidur Miki. Menatap horor buah hatinya dan Ryoka yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur khusus untuk bayi.

"Semoga dia tidak bangun ataupun menangis sebelum Ryoka pulang."

Sekali lagi, Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Aomine. Sesaat setelah itu, Miki langsung menangis dengan kencang.

"HWEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Dan tatapan Aomine menjadi tambah horor.

.

.

.

.

Tangisan bayi masih menggema di kamar tidur buah hati dari Ryoka dan Daiki. Mantan _Ace Kiseki no Sedai _ini sedang panik karena suara tangisan Miki bertambah kencang. Akhirnya, lelaki berkulit _tan _tersebut langsung mengingat _note _yang ditinggalkan istrinya.

Dengan langkah seribu Aomine langsung menyambar kertas putih yang ada di atas meja makan. Membacanya perlahan, dan akhirnya memulai untuk melakukan apa yang tertera di kertas itu.

.

.

.

.

Aomine mengacak surai _dark blue_nya frustasi. Pasalnya, sudah semua yang ditulis di _note _tersebut sudah ia lakukan. Tetapi, hasilnya nihil.

Mengganti popok Miki, sudah. Membuatkan susu untuk Miki, sudah. Bermain cilukba dengan Miki juga sudah ia lakukan. Sampai-sampai membuat muka-muka aneh pun sudah dilakukan oleh Aomine yang mengakibatkan tangisan dari bayi itu tambah menjadi— mungkin Miki tambah takut dengan muka aneh Aomine.

Tetapi, mengapa anaknya yang satu ini tidak berhenti menangis?

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan kesal Aomine mengangkat bayi itu dan mensejajarkan keping _dark__blue _miliknya dengan keping yang berwarna sama yang dimiliki oleh anaknya.

"Berhenti menangis!" bentak Aomine kepada anaknya. Dan dalam beberapa puluh detik berlalu tangisan dari bayi yang mempunyai surai kuning keemasan yang sama seperti warna rambut ibunya itu berganti menjadi isakan kecil.

Aomine menghela napas sejenak karena akhirnya Miki sudah tidak menangis seperti tadi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat buah hatinya tersebut. Secara fisik Miki mirip seperti ibunya. Hanya warna matanya saja yang berwarna sama seperti warna mata Aomine.

Sesaat kemudian, bayi itu melihat ke arah Aomine. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan dan setelah itu isak tangisnya berhenti.

"Hhh... syukurlah akhirnya dia berhenti menangis." Kata Aomine. Ada nada lega yang terselip di kata-katanya tadi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~" bayi itu kegirangan ketika melihat ayahnya. Tangan mungil dari si bayi terulur untuk menggapai sesuatu.

"Kau mau apa huh?" Aomine mendekatkan anaknya dengan wajahnya. Dan tak Aomine sangka sang bayi kecil itu menarik surai biru gelap miliknya yang membuat si pemilik surai itu melenguh kesakitan. Siapa sangka, ternyata tarikan dari bayi itu cukup kuat.

"Ah— ternyata kau ingin main ya, anak nakal." Aomine menjauhkan anaknya dari rambutnya agar tak ditarik lagi. Setelah itu, dia baringkan anaknya di tempat tidurnya.

"Rasakan ini anak nakal." Kata Aomine sambil menggelitik anaknya. Gelak tawa dari Miki langsung terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Aomine juga sepertinya menikmati saat-saat bermain bersama anaknya.

Puas tertawa, anak itu menguap, membuka mulutnya dan mengucek matanya perlahan yang menandakan kalau ia mengantuk. Menyadari hal itu Aomine berhenti menggelitik anaknya dan dengan hati-hati ia gendong anaknya dan menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk anaknya.

Ketika Miki sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Aomine dengan perlahan meletakkan anak itu dengan perlahan di tempat tidurnya kembali dan menyelimutinya. Tak lupa juga memberikannya kecupan selamat tidur di kening anaknya itu.

"Selamat tidur, anakku." Bisik Aomine di telinga anaknya yang sudah terlelap itu. Melihat anaknya dan Ryoka terlelap membuat Aomine tersenyum simpul. Ternyata merawat anak itu cukup menyenangkan juga pikirnya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N: Fanfiksi pertama untuk fandom ini dan fanfiksi pertama juga setelah sekian lama saya hiatus. Ah apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Sepertinya begitu ya. /hit. Maaf jika ada typo dan EYD yang masih salah. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Mind to review?


End file.
